Is Frisk still in there?
by Bropower125
Summary: First off, male Chara, really rare thing, especially since he's a Tsun. Okay, with that out of the way, yes, binary genders, second flame all you want, you probably can't upset me unless I am already upset.Possible summary.Well, I don't have one, this is basically supposed to be a trot through the world of undertale that's quite different from the regular pacifist or geno runs.


**Hey everybody Bropower125 here, and also, I don't plan on changing my pen name, but who really knows, my whim can be a bitch. And you would also know that if you've seen my number of unfinished fanfictions, though to be honest there's also the fact that most of them weren't really worth finishing…**

 **Also, you'll have to deal with my binary gender thing, I just feel like Chara should be more masculine considering the genocide run while Frisk is the more gentle one and feels more feminine. Oh, another thing, I don't care about whether Chara was supposedly evil or not, even if realistically it looks like Chara was good and the players choices make him evil or something, and he say's "you" did it a lot too, but either way I don't care, I just don't. Also, don't be surprised if this thing hits you right in the feels, and no it's not just going to be a novelization, people who do that can literally be sued. The thing that makes it a fanfiction and prevents us from getting sued is the difference between our telling and the creators, though I also don't think Toby Fox would sue someone unless they literally pirated the game. (And even then maybe not because some people just want others to enjoy their creations and don't care about the money.)**

 **Okay well on with the fic, also, I don't own Undertale, don't need to.**

* * *

Is Frisk still in there?

As soon as Frisk fell down Mount Ebott and onto those flowers, she was in quite a lot of pain, even still she was determined to get out of this cave she fell in. Of course this wouldn't be a Chara fic if our favorite little tag along wasn't there too. He's just not there **yet**.

Not long after she went through the dark hallway and into the next room with light cascading in it did she see a living flower for lack of better terms.

" _Howdy, I'm Flowey the flower."_

" _Let me tell you how the underground works!"_ Flowey said, an unnerving smile reaching his face.

Not long after did Frisk's soul leave her body and a white square box her soul in.

" _You see these? These are friendliness pellets! You see, if you collect these your EXP will be increased and if you get enough your LOVE will be increased. Everyone tries to raise these stats down here, give it a try!"_

Frisk, unknowing of the oncoming attack just let her soul get hit by the " _friendliness pellets"_ but when she got hit by them, it hurt. Like **HELL**.

" _You_ _ **IDIOT.**_ _In this world, it's_ _ **KILL**_ _or be_ _ **KILLED**_ _."_ Flowey's face contorted into one of several of his facial expressions.

A large circle of bullets circled Frisk and Flowey put on a truly terrifying grimace.

"What a horrible creature, tormenting a young child." A voice said lancing a fireball at the evil flower. She continued on after a short silence where Frisk was waiting to see if she would attack him too, "Do not worry my child, I will lead you through the ruins." Toriel tells Frisk, seeing her little cowering form.

After Toriel helps the child through the first bit of the ruins, something happens that causes Toriel to feel more confident in the child than she normally would and thus let's her complete the rest of the puzzles, as stupid of a thing that would be for the first time Frisk end up in the ruins.

"Do not fear my child, you will be safe, I believe in you." She says, going on ahead.

Frisk, after almost stabbing her feet several times finally figures out the correct path through the spike maze.

" **Despicable"** A voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh, who was that?" Frisk said, revealing her voice to be much more feminine in comparison to that of the other voice.

" **It's me."**

"And who is me?" Frisk asks.

" **Chara."**

All of a sudden a ghostly body appears out of nowhere. It has brown hair just a ting brighter than Frisk's own with unsettlingly bright red eyes. Not to mention, its lighter shade of skin than that of Frisk, it's oddly similar clothing style, which had a combination of yellow and green but with brown pants instead. And the fact that's it's got a floating ethereal body and looks like if someone had a sick sense of humor and genderbent Frisk herself.

"Why do you look like me?" Frisk asks.

" **I should be asking the same thing, you look almost identical to me."** Chara replied back. **"Hmph, Baka"** Chara muttered out thinking himself outside of Frisk's hearing range.

"I heard that." Frisk said, thinking it was cute, even if it was basically something an… _ahem…_ Tsundere would do.

All that could be seen on Chara was a slight pink blush as he tried to phase out of his ghostly existence. **"I-Idiot!"** He shouted before going invisible to sulk for a bit. Of course, Chara was still there and Frisk took full advantage of it.

"Am I now?" The Feminine voice echoed through the ruins.

…

No answer.

"Figures" Frisk said before continuing on through the ruins.

As soon as she reached the room with the dummy she did the only thing she could think of doing, swinging at it. It's what practice dummies are usually meant for.

The quick whack with the stick didn't destroy the dummy, unlike normal, rather the dummy still stayed together. Seeing the dummy just barely hanging together Frisk took a band-aid out of her pocket and patched up a rather bad spot on the training dummy.

" **Why'd you repair it?"** Chara asked Frisk.

"Well, because otherwise it could fall apart even more." Frisk said.

" **Hmph, whatever…Baka"** Chara "tsunned" out.

"Is someone a tsun-tsun?"

" **Oh, whatever."** Chara then went invisible again, well as much more invisible as a ghost who's already only visible to one person can get.

* * *

 **Okay, well, that's it for today. If you guys want me to continue this let me know, I'll honestly probably only post one or two more chapters at most if I don't get any support. And if I don't get enough support I may just play it off as a rather interesting start to a geno run. And also, the MaleTsun!Chara is something I don't think I have ever seen done before, especially considering the fact that male Chara is rare already. Mainly because most people on FFN are female (contrary to popular belief) oh and not to mention, I am indeed male.**


End file.
